Future History: 2040s - 2090s
2040s The Chinese Gold Rush Was Failure to Found The World Population Reachs 9 Billion The World Population Archive Awards by 2042 to 9 Billion The Houses Starts to Emerge to Grow The House Designer Says "Virtually Houses are Begin to Emerge by 2042" First Hyperloop One Extension Completed in 2045 Japan Population Begin to Fastest Decline into 20 Million by 2047 Japan Population Stablizing at 100 Million by 2049 2050s The Redwood City Completed in Redwood City in the 2050 USA Population Reachs 1 Billion by 2050 Many Buildings are Emerged to Skyscrapers by 2051 The Fully Hyperloop One in All Countries Went Under Construction in 2051 and Expected to be Completed by 2125 Traffic Fully in Bangkok to be an Floods by 2051 Many Storms Affected Thailand, China, Vietnam and Southeast Asia due to an Dang by 2052 Several Heavy Rains in the China in Wuhan City due to an Storm by 2052 Guangzhou Makes Low Pressure Area Beside Storm by 2052 Many Cities in the China and Southeast Asia: Hong Kong, Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Shanghai, Nanijing and Hanoi Have 1% to 85% Chance of Rain by Low Pressure Area With Storms by 2053 The Aeropolis 2001 Halted Due to an Storms and Low Pressure Areas in the East Asia by 2052 Construction Continue in Aeropolis 2001 by 2053 World Population Reached Around 9.4 Billion by 2056 The Tallest Education in the World Will be First Opening of Classes by 2056 The Aeropolis 2001 Will be Topped Out by the End of 2056 The Moon City Would Begin Bulit in this Part by the End of 2050s The World Population Reached Around 9.412 Billion by the End of 2050s 2060s The World Population Reached an First 9 Billion Awarded from the 2040s The LRT 10 Begins Construction from EDSA to Clark, Pampanga by the 2060 and Expected to be Completed by the 2069 or 2070 The World Population Reachs 9.5 Billion by the End of the 2060s By This End of Decade: World Population Reached 9.5 Billion 2070s In The Turn of the 2070s: Poverty Declines in Various Countries World Population Reachs 9.6 Billion by the Late 2070 Poverty in the Philippines Would Reached Around 100,000 to Decline by the 2071 The World Population Reachs 9.602 Billion by 2072 The Poverty in the Philippines Would Down to 65,000 by 2073 and Reachs 0 by 2100 The World Population Reachs 9.7 Billion by 2074 The First Largest School in the World Constructed by 2075 The Ultima Tower Seens to be Groundbreaking in the Beside Sierra Mountains by 2074 The Mummy Seens to Have Extended to Back at Least 1700CE by 2076 The Poverty in the Philippines Would Reached 30,000 by 2078 The Japan Population Down till 50 Million by 2078 By This End of Decade: Poverty Children Dies More in the Philippines 2080s The China Falls Will Changed to Japan in the China by 2080 Atomic Bombs are Common in the 2080 Poverty in the Philippines Falls About 25,000 by 2080 The Hong Kong Country Will be Changed to Japan by 2080 The World Population Reachs 9.9 Billion by 2082 The Retirement Age of USA Seens to have Changed to 80 by 2083 Poverty in the Philippines Would Down to 20,000 by 2084 The Retirement Age of Poverty Would Reachs 75,000 in the World by 2085 The Miami Population Reached 1 Million by 2086 The Burj Khalifa Abandoned Due to an Devasting AI Attacks by 2087 The Burj Khalifa Finally Destroyed by 2088 The World Population Reachs 10 Billion by 2088 After Destruction of Burj Khalifa, Replaced With Mile - Tower Dubai (1610m) by 2089 2090s By This Turn of 2090s: Poverty in the Philippines Goes Down to 7,500 The Mile - Tower Dubai is Begin Construction and Completed Towards the 2110 With Over 20 Years by 2090 The World Population Reached an 10 Billion Challenge by 2094 The Mars Gained to Terraform by 2096 The 100th Anniversary of Collapse of Soviet Union by the 2090s The Poverty Downs Around 10 by 2099 By This End of the Century: No More Poverty in this Philippines Future History Back 2030s Next 22nd Century Category:Future History